Bleach: Genesis
by Chaoz LegendZ
Summary: When an ordinary girl meets the Substitute Soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, things start to change in her life that she will never forget.  Updated each Wednesday around 4 - 10pm London Time
1. First Day

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CLICK"

The familiar sound of an alarm clock ringing every morning at 8am echoed around the purple wallpaper room of a 16 year old girl. It only beeped three times before the owner of the alarm slapped the button on the top to silence it and forced her out of her bed to do so. Sitting on the edge of her blue coloured bed, the girl rubbed her eyes before stretching with a loud yawn. Tired, she brought herself to her feet and strolled out of her bedroom and into a hallway leading to a bathroom. Inside, she rearranged her hair blue hair into a pony tail, washed her face and dried herself down. Refreshed, she ran back into her room to get dressed. Instead of wearing casual clothing, she threw on a grey coloured school uniform with a short skirt and white stockings. "Today is the first day at this school. I better make myself look presentable."

"Miko, come and grab some breakfast!" The voice came from the hallway and from down the stairs nearby. The girl's mother was standing in the kitchen buttering toast in a purple, long sleeved blouse and black skinny jeans. "Ok mum!" Miko ran out of her room and down the stairs before bursting into the front room. "Oops, wrong room" She quickly turned around and ran into the kitchen where the food was. Her mother laughed to herself and moved her short blue hair out of her face before talking. This blue hair gene ran in the mothers side of the family whereas the father had black hair which is completely irrelevant to the plot.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to living her eventually. Looking forward to going to school today?" Miko pulled up a chair at a nearby table and sat down. Her mother walked over and placed a plate in front of her with jam toast, her favourite flavour.

"Thanks, and yeah I'm not nervous at all. I hear this Karakura high school is a good place." Just then, a man walked through the door from the front rooms direction. He was wearing a black suit with a smart tie but appeared very rushed seeing as half the suit was on and the tie was around his head.

"Hey honey, I'm getting lost in this house already." The mother laughed to herself again. They had only recently moved to Karakura town and today was their first day in this house. It was bound to be a bit confusing as it had four rooms on the ground floor, each connected by doors to another room. Upstairs however was simply a hallway with lots of doors that went to five different rooms, but only two are occupied.

"Bugger I'm late for work." The father grabbed a hold of a slice of toast that just popped out of the toaster and ran out of the kitchen. "Have a good day Miko!" She quickly turned to see him bolt out of the door and say the same back to him as he left.

"Man, Dad looks happy to be here." Miko's mum walked over to the table and sat down next to her. She put down a plate holding a single slice of toast and lifted it to her mouth.

"Well it's thanks to your father that we're even here. He earned this promotion so let's make the most out of this house and your new school. However..." Miko looked at her mother as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Something wrong?" She looked at Miko and smiled.

"He needs to stop stealing the second piece of toast in the mornings"

A few minutes later, and Miko had also left the house to go to school. The roads were all in a square shape with a series of houses in the middle and around it. Every house though was behind a gray wall so people couldn't look right inside as they passed by. After a few minutes walking down this road, Miko turned off to the right and came across something quite strange. "What is this?" In the middle of the road, was a rather large crater shape that could resemble a footprint in the tarmac. A few people were standing around it while a policeman called someone to come and take a look. Miko walked up to one of the kids there wearing a gray uniform just like her. She had red hair down to her chin and was somewhat tall. "Hey, what's this?" the girl looked at Miko and began to explain.

"Apparently somebody was badly injured around this area. The ambulance has already been and gone but this big smash is the only thing the police have found as evidence." Miko gave a dumb face as though she didn't know what was being said. The red haired girl obviously picked up on this and looked away with her arms folded. "Ugh... stupid girl" That was when the policemen began to talk to the small crowd of people that had appeared.

"Ok everyone can you please return to your lives please. Were getting professionals out and we need this area to be closed down for them to work."

Miko quickly took off but looked over her shoulder a few times when a car drove past and men in long brown coats stepped out. What exactly was this? Either way she couldn't stick around much longer and decided to follow the other girl to where the school was. It was only five minutes down the road from where they found the crushed road but the walk felt longer because Miko was thinking hard. It was her first day and she wanted to make sure she made friends with as many people as possible. Finally, she made it to the front gate of the school. The entire building was surrounded with yet another gray wall in a typical Japanese neighbourhood manner and the gate was nicely cleaned. Miko walked through and into the courtyard where many students were standing and talking. The first thing she thought of doing was to get inside the building and finding some sort of adult to help her out. As she started walking up to the entrance, another girl burst out through the doors with a worried look on her face. She had long, orange hair and big eyes and didn't wear the blazer the school had, but just a white shirt and skirt. She ran up to where Miko was standing and stood beside her. "Oooooh... Where did he go?" Miko looked at her and thought now would be the perfect time to make a friend.

"Er... Hello my names Miko Sayanashi. Nice to meet you." Miko bowed in front of this girl to show her respect, but she just turned and looked at her.

"YAY A NEW GIRL!" The orange haired girl grabbed a hold of Miko and began to crush her in her arms as a sort of violent hug. She quickly let go when she realised Miko was finding it hard to breathe and apologised in the same manner as Miko presented herself by bowing. "Sorry! Sorry! I like to see new girls in the school. I sorta like to make friends with them all rather than make any enemies. Hahaha" She let out an awkward laugh as though she was a bit embarrassed by her sudden burst of hugging. But Miko smiled. She was happy.

"So... what can I call you?" She looked a Miko a bit dumbfounded.

"Oops I never told you my name!" She brushed her hand through her hair and giggled to herself. "My names Inoue Orihime and I've been at this school for some time now. I wonder how many ye... THERE HE IS!" Inoue quickly looked over Miko's shoulder and spotted the boy she was trying to find. Without a word, she bolted off after him and leapt onto his shoulders. From where Miko was standing, she couldn't hear much but did hear the words "Come and meet my new friend." That was when Miko met someone that would influence her life forever. He walked right up to Miko with his hands behind his back trying to hold Inoue up. Her chin was digging into his orange hair which made him twitch slightly before he said anything. However, he did say "Hey, My names Kurosaki Ichigo"


	2. School Rush

"Alright everyone, Today we have two new students joining our class." The homeroom teacher stood at the front of the pretty modern yet common Japanese themed classroom. Every student was sitting at a table on their own, all facing to the front so they could easily see the blackboard. The door to the right of the classroom was closed and the teacher walked over to open it. He was a pretty tall man with short brown hair and amazingly, a beard which seemed to mimic it perfectly. Turn him upside down and his head would look the same because he had such a beard. His name was Lewis Longford and the reason his name wasn't Japanese was because he was actually British which would explain the accent he has. The door was pulled open and he walked right out. A few seconds passed and he walked back in with two girls. The students in the class looked at them, the girls simply smiling and the guys focusing to get a good look at them. One was Miko Sayanashi and the second girl, was Churin...

Only 20 minutes earlier...

"Hey, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Miko looked at Ichigo and backed away slightly. His appearance was scruffy and threatening which made her feel intimidated even though he had Inoue hanging on his shoulders. "Kurosaki-kun!" At this point, Ichigo was literally being strangled which nearly made him fall backwards if he didn't push Orihime off of him. "Ack... Inoue, are you trying to kill me!" She looked a bit upset but wasn't too worried. It happened every day so both of them were used to this routine of jumping, falling, shouting then laughing. Miko just watched them play around and didn't want to interrupt at all. She was out of place and seeing people act so casually was a bit embarrassing for her. Then, Orihime skipped over to her and grabbed Miko's hand. "C'mon! We should go get to class or Longford will be unhappy." Miko didn't know who he was and that name made no sense to her at the time. Ichigo picked up on this and filled her in. "Longford is our new Homeroom teacher. Anyway Inoue, how do you even know this new girl is in our homeroom?" Orihime didn't stop to talk. Instead she almost sprinted with Miko flailing behind while shouting words over the sounds of her footsteps. "Longford told us we had new students!"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Seeya in class Kurosaki-kun!" and with that, Miko and Orihime were into the building and Ichigo was out of sight. "Man, that girl is just too impatient. Tch... I need to find Sado..."

Inside the school building, Orihime was bolting down corridors in a flurry of both excitement and the feeling that she should be the one to show Miko everything before anyone else. Miko could barely hold onto Orihime's hand while she was running and had to repeatedly grab her shoulderstrap bag as it fell off nearly every corner they took and that was very often. "H...how big is this building?"

"It's pretty big but you'll get used to it!"

"Can we at least slow down!"

"No I want to show you our homeroom!"

"But were ten minutes early!" Then, the two girls ran up a fleet of stairs and down the final corridor at the top of the building. One wall had three doors separated into classrooms where the opposing wall was three large windows that overlooked the entire school courtyard. Miko looked out as the two ran past but barely had any time to focus on anything as Orihime suddenly stopped the running and Miko ran right into her. The two girls yelled slightly as they tumbled onto the floor. "Ah! Sorry Inoue!"

"Haha it's alright. I fall over enough" Miko stood up first and helped Orihime to her feet. The girls looked out of the large window at all of the students below. Most were simply chatting to each other whereas some played basketball in the courts nearby. "There are so many people here."

"It's a really really big school and were getting more and more people turning up each month"

"Really? Why?"

"Er... Iunno" Orihime shrugged and turned around to the door behind her. "This is our homeroom" But before she opened the door, she realised something. "Oh No! I've dropped my bag!"

"Eh? You had one?"

"I don't remember. Did I bring one in today?" Orihime went into deep thought with one hand on her chin and the other across her chest. "I should go check." She then turned back the way they came and started running back down the corridor.

"What should I do Inoue?"

"Just wait inside and I'll be right back, ok!"

"Oh ok" And with that Orihime was gone and the corridors were completely silent except the sound of Miko's pounding heart. It was still racing after running around but the main reason was that she was excited and nervous. This is a new school and she was about to go into homeroom she would use for the rest of her school life. She reached forwards and tugged on the door handle. It opened quite easily and Miko pushed the door open before walking into the room.

"Wow!" The room looked just like any other classroom in Japan: The tables aligned perfectly, the blackboard cleaned spotless and the teachers desk completely tidy. Miko walked further in and closed the door behind her but what she noticed next made her jump out of her skin. Someone was sitting in the middle of the room and staring at her. She had beautiful hair that trailed down to her hips and neatly arranged to hang only at the back of her head. It was bright white though which was obviously not natural. But then again Miko had natural blue hair. Maybe it is! The girl had lovely blue eyes too and a cute face of someone younger than Miko. Miko was first to speak. "Er...Hello..."

"Hi"

"Are you... in this class?"

"Yep yep" She spoke really weirdly compared to most people this age. She had a high pitched voice but not like a squeaky toy, but more like a ten year old. Also the words she used seemed to emphasis this idea. "My names Churin. But I'll let you call me ChuChu!"

"Choo Choo? Like a train?"

"No it's not spelt with an O, its spelt C-H-U-C-H-U"

"Er...ok I suppose."

"So you Miko Sayanashi?"

"Eh? How do you know my name?"

"i have my ways. Tehe" Chu giggled a bit. She was very strange which made Miko feel a bit uncomfortable but her attitude was so positive. Why should she hate the girl? "I wanted to know because Im a new girl too today."

"REALLY!" Miko shouted a little. Somebody else was a new girl just like her? She wasn't alone!

"Yep yep. I transferred today"

"So have I!"

"Hooray I got a new friend that's just like me!" But then the door to the room opened. Standing there was a tall man that went by the name of Longford Sensei . He wore a brown suit with a black tie and white shirt which made him look rather smart. However his upside down hair and bear just made him look like a former drinks addict or drug dealer. He spoke in a pretty strange accent that was somewhat old British and his voice was deep making some words completely incomprehensible. However, he tried his best to make himself sound clear to the two girls. "Ah! Are you the new girls that have joined this class today?"

"yep yep, My names Churin Torochi!"

"A...a...and... im Miko Sayanashi" the two girls bowed in front of Longford which made him smile. He had new students to teach. "Excellent. Well Class is about to start and Im going to have to ask you two to leave the room for now. When everyone has come in, I'll open the door and you two can follow. Until then, can you both follow me to the other room."

Miko and Churin both stepped out of the classroom and follows Longford into a room just beside their class. It was smaller but it had a red sofa, a sink and a television. "This is the Mathematics departments' room. Pretty plain but I suppose the teachers like to give it a homey feel. If you two can wait her for now I'll be back in about ten minutes."

Longford left the room and closed the door behind him. The two girls, stood rather anxiously in the middle of the room without touching anything in case they broke it. Chu looked at Miko and smiled. She was about 2 inches smaller than Miko and was only 5'4. Miko was only slightly taller because of her hair style but Chu certainly looked cuter. This made Miko curious. "Er... Chu... how old are you?"

"Wah!"

"Sorry! I shouldn't have asked so casually!"

"No it's not that!" Chu wasn't even looking at Miko at this point. She was facing the other way and staring at the television. "WOW! A TV!" She ran over quite exciting and began pressing buttons. It was held up against the wall by a wall stand and Chu couldn't reach the power button which was strangely at the top of the box. "This is so cool but It's too high!"

"It's just a Television."

"We don't have one at home."

"You don't have... "

"Nope nope. Were pretty poor to be honest."

"Oh... I couldn't tell."

"Fifteen"

"Huh?..."

"That's the answer to your question earlier. I'm fifteen and don't own a television." Just then, the door to the room opened with Longford standing in the doorway just like he did when he walked into the classroom. He was smiling and waved for the girls to come over. "Hurry up, I just realised that I started Class a tad late"

The two girls followed Longford for one last time into the classroom. A very powerful feeling shot through Miko's nerves as she walked in front of a class full of Students. They were all staring right at her which was a bit frightening. But she just smiled. "My name is Miko Sayanashi"

"My Names Churin Torochi"

They both bowed in front of the class the way any new student would do and while they did this, Chu turned her head to Miko. Miko looked back at her and listened. "This is going to be so fun!"

"I certainly hope so..."


	3. Powerful Connections

Later on that day about 4 hours after first lessons had started; the students were out of lessons for break. The corridors of the school were once again empty as every student was either out in the courtyard or in queue for food in the dining hall. Two thirds of the day was over and the next series of classes would start in 20 minutes time. A huge gathering of students were sitting in the green coloured dining hall where all the tables were scattered about in no sort of fashion at all and creating a sound of loud noises from all the chatting that nobody could really understand. A table in the middle of the hall was occupied by the before mentioned students each with familiar details. Miko, Chu, Orihime and Ichigo all sat here with two more empty seats beside them. Miko looked around the room at all the other students that were here and was a little baffled at the amount of people that used this room. About 300 people of all ages and classes were all scouring the room for somewhere to sit and eat. One student walked over to one of the empty seats and quickly turned away when he spotted Ichigo sitting there. Chu picked up on the threatening reputation he had around all the other students and couldn't help, but bring up a question. She leant forwards with her elbows on the table as if admiring the guy and put down a carton of orange juice next to her. "Kurosaki, why is everyone scared of you?" he looked at her oddly but understood what she was talking about and laughed a bit when he spoke.

"Well some people just know I'm out of their league when it comes to being strong" Orihime quickly jumped to his side with a bit of confidence.

"Everybody knows Kurosaki-kuns actually a..." But her sentence was cut off when somebody tapped her on the shoulder making her jump out of her skin. "AAAAH!" Turning around quickly with a look of sheer terror, a male student stood with his hand up to his face and another around his chest. His hair was black and neatly aligned to one side which showed half of the glasses he was pushing up with his hand. Ichigo didn't exactly smile when he saw this person but knew he wasn't someone who would simply attack Orihime. He just spoke to him in a voice somewhat showing a hint of boredom and frustration at his appearance. "Afternoon Ishida." The guy that was supposedly Ishida looked over at Ichigo with a look of disgust. "Don't be so careless with your secrets." Orihime realised she was actually about to say something very important that nobody should really know if they were to stay alive around Ichigo. A large number of students knew what it was but he likes to keep some kind of shadow when it comes to new students. Can they always be trusted? Miko and Chu really didn't mind that they weren't allowed to be told so they simply sat there eating whatever they had. However, Orihime grabbed her lips in some strange wrestle to keep her from saying anything and apologised for almost slipping out with personal information. Ishida spoke again while she did this. "Think about what you're saying Inoue-san." All this time, Miko sat there watching the conversation with an iced bun with a look of satisfaction on her face like a rabbit having a go at the world biggest carrot. Then an awkward feel fell over the dining hall as in the corner of her eye, Miko spotted someone that looked relatively interesting. She was walking right through the middle of the room with her arms folded and eyes closed even though the room was packed yet without any sort of retaliation from anyone.

This little obstacle wasn't much for her to pass. Every person she walked close to got out of her way as though she was pushing them aside with her mind even though she clearly wasn't. She must have been a respected girl to even have the tougher guys move aside for her to walk. Miko just stared at her as she passed however she quickly noticed Miko was watching like a perverted hawk. About an inch away from her face, the girl leant forwards with a somewhat irritated look. Her blonde hair was divided into pig tails that curled on the sides of her head like springs but without the bounciness and her eyes glowed a brilliant blue like diamonds. "What are you staring at commoner?" Miko froze. Commoner? Was she just insulted? All she could feel was overwhelming fear that made her drop her bun. "Oi Alexia, get your ass outta here!" Ichigo was looking at the two girls and quickly leapt to Miko's defence. The posh girl stood back up straight to see the entire room in complete silence where every student was looking in her direction. She turned around to Ichigo with a pleased appearance as though she wanted this to happen. "Well well Kurosaki. Will this be yet another day where you spout common talk in my direction?"

"Why don't you just shove off before your perfume starts to rot the food?"

"That's not how you talk to a lady."

This girl was known as Alexia Rosenheart and if you hadn't guessed, is a very powerful student with connections across the globe thanks to her father's company. She is only ever in school during the summer because she can't stand being there when it is cold from both the weather and that she can't look as presentable during the cold season. "Well I have better things to do than converse with you simpletons. Bye bye commoners and enjoy your cheap food." With that Alexia walked away from the table and alongside a queue of students going out of the room and into where the food was purchased. She skipped the entire line of people and walked right inside as though the school rules meant nothing to her. She spent about 4 minutes in that room and the look on the students faces in the line suddenly dropped when they overheard what she was saying to the dinner ladies. Miko and the group still sat around the table and waited. The students in the dining hall were starting to settle down again and the uproar of noise slowly started to creep back up to its peak once more.

However, Miko and the group still watched carefully. Ishida bent down to Ichigo and whispered to him. "What is she doing in there?"

"I don't know... Probably nothing to worry about." But just then Alexia walked back into the room with an evil look on her face again when every student suddenly shut up at her presence. She stared directly at Ichigo with a grin of pure mischief and then she left through a different door and into the hallways of the school. Just as the students in the hall started to talk again, a loud "WHAT!" echoed from the queue of people. One of the dinner ladies was standing in front of the queue facing a large number of angry students. Somehow, Chu had managed to get right over there without anyone even seeing her get off her chair and poked the lady in the arm. She turned with a smile and greeted Chu of which began to talk. Then after the short conversation, Chu walked back over to the table and sat down with a squiggly line for a mouth. Miko looked at her worried. "Are you Alright Chu?"

"Th...th...that girl..." Ichigo butted in looking much more serious.

"What! What did she do now?"

"She bought out absolutely every snack and meal in the school just because you didn't talk to her nicely!" and with that, everyone around the table gave a loud "WHAT!" just like the students in the queue did. Chu started to whimper a bit and Miko tried to comfort her. "I wanted some lunch too..." Ishida merely pushed up his glasses and spoke before walking off.

"Tch... she really is a piece of work"


	4. The Tragedy

The last few minutes of the school day was just about to pass. Every student was in their classes and waiting eagerly for the bell to ring to let them out of the school and back into the social world within Karakura town. A classroom at the top of the building held the students we had previously met before. Miko sat in the centre of the room with Chu to her left and Ichigo two seats behind her. Ishida was at the front on the far right as he always is and Alexia was sitting in a chair on the opposite side at the front. She didn't care much about the class. She was just here because her parents tell her to go to school. The teacher in this class was a young woman that had only just started teaching that day. Nobody could recall her name because nobody was used to her yet but Alexia had to make a point about how more important she was than everyone else. The teacher was writing some questions on the black board and turned to Alexia who was making sure her ear rings matched perfectly on either side of her head. "Alexia, can you please answer this question?" The teacher pointed at the board where she had written the question and Alexia looked up from her busy activity. Then she looked down again and started checking her nails. "Excuse me Miss Rosenheart, can you answer the question?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"No I can't. It's not that I don't know the answer I just plain don't want to talk to you"

"H..how rude!"

The teacher looked rather embarrassed at what Alexia was saying. Did she have to be this harsh to everyone or was this just a bad day? It couldn't have been going badly seeing as she held that smug look of success and power on her face as she checked her hands over and over. It was as though the rich girl was worried she had lost a finger during class from the way she was repeatedly checking them. But right then the bell rang across the entire school and the sudden uproar of students leaping from their seats, grabbing their bags and chatting as they dashed for the door shocked nearly every teacher in the school. The first day was over and within a few seconds the room was almost empty and the teacher was now standing up against the wall with a slightly worried face as though she thought she was under attack.

There was however two people still in the room. Miko was sitting there and staring out of the window with little regard for the bell ringing and everyone dashing off. That was until Chu came over and banged on the table with both hands and yelling "BOOM!" Miko leapt out of her skin and almost fell off her chair into the table behind her. Shooting onto her feet, Miko looked rather angry. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Hahaha, you're such a scaredy cat!"

"I'm not I just wasn't expecting you to scream at me and bang the table so loud"

"It was still funny"

"I could have had a heart attack!"

"Girls class is over, you can go home now." The teacher was standing by the door to let the two out. She had watched the little conversation take place and giggled to herself. She was certainly a nice person but inexperienced. She just wanted people to like her more. Miko and Chu looked over and then as though they were completely unaware of it, entered a state of shock as the room was now empty. "AAAH! WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?"

"IT'S STILL MY FIRST DAY AND EVERYONES LEFT ME!"

"Girls calm down the school bell just went. It's just the end of the day" Miko and Chu looked at her and then breathed out in relief. "Thank god Miko. I thought we were abandoned."

"Yeah."

"Honestly you two are so oblivious. Now come on lets go." The teacher started waving her hands in a motion that said 'move along' and so the two girls did. Miko grabbed her bag and walked with Chu out of the room and down the hallway. Chu looked really happy to have finished her first day and couldn't wait to share it. "I can't believe we've made it through the first day together."

"hehe... yeah it's been fun"

"Except for that Alexia girl... she's so mean" Chu made some strange 3 look with her mouth as she said that. She looked like a strange child but Miko found it funny and somewhat cute. Just as they turned the corner to go down the stairs, Chu realised she had left something behind. "Oh no! My bag is in the other room!"

"Do you want me to help you get it?"

"No no, don't you worry about it. I'll be done real quick. You can go home ill see ya later!"

"Ok then, See you later Chu" With that said, Chu was back round the corner and gone. Miko let out a long sigh and started walking down the stairs.

Chu raced down the hallway they took to get to the stairs and to get back to the classroom from before. She was sure she left her bag in there somewhere and needed to find it. Her mother bought it for her birthday and she treasured it. Chu ran with her long white hair flailing behind her as though she was running whilst holding onto ribbons so they could wave around wherever she went. Bursting through the door and into the classroom, Chu froze when she noticed who was waiting for her return. Within the room was Alexia Rosenheart. She was sitting right on top of Chu's desk with her right leg over her left and holding onto Chu's bag with one finger. It was light and pretty much a handbag but could barely hold a single book. The front of it however had a lovely red flower stitched on with 'Churin' Written underneath. Chu stood at the door and didn't move. Alexia watched as the girl stood perfectly still and barely breathed. She had to at least break this awkward silence. "Hello Churin. Forget something?" Chu tried to speak but couldn't form a full sentence properly. Alexia scared her every time they passed and from all the bad things she had been doing today. "Well? Are you here to stare at me or are you actually after something?" Churin couldn't help but stutter.

"M..m...m..m.. My bag..."

"Oh is this your bag?"

"Y..y..y...yes..."

"Here you go then." Alexia held her arm outstretched with the bags strap firmly in her hand. Chu still stood at the doorway with the look of sheer terror on her face as though she had just seen a monster. Then as she finally took a few steps forwards Alexia moved her arm to the right side. Then for no obvious reason, she hurled the bag at the open window on the other side of the room. "NO!" Chu jumped forwards but wasn't fast enough to catch it before it flew right out of the window. As it fell, the flap opened spewing all of the paper and things inside out into the wind and across the school courtyard. Chu walked up to the window and looked with watery eyes as Alexia stood up and laughed her way out of the room.

About 20 minutes later Chu walked home alone. She had ran down the stairs to maybe catch Miko but she had already left. Churin found her bag not soon after it was stepped on by the crowds of passing people. The side of it was now covered in mud, footprints and even the flap was slightly torn. The depressed girl walked home with it under her arm and her radiant white hair flopping loosely across her face so nobody could see she had been crying. Why did she have to do that? Why can't that Alexia leave her alone? Did she do something wrong? Churin questioned herself on her trip back to her house. She lived in a building similar to Miko but a few streets away closer to a river and a large bridge connecting to the main town. When Chu finally got home, she was met by a surprise that almost made her fall to her knee's. The building was rather big at two storeys but one side of it was missing. The bricks that held up the left hand side of the house had been completely smashed as though someone driven a bulldozer through the walls and gate. The gate itself was crumpled in on itself and half way across the garden while the rest of the building was recently on fire. The garden and the now exposed dining room were covered in recently scorched ash. Churin stood there and stared. A few men and women were walking past her and into the building to retrieve things and tools that were used to put out the fire, but no sign of something Chu really wanted to see. Then one of the men walked up to Chu. He was wearing a florescent jacket with a badge to show he was a firefighter. "Hey move along please. This place is dangerous." Chu just stood there staring. "Hello? Hey girl. Are you alright?" Something in Chu suddenly snapped. She threw her bag to the floor and grabbed the firemans jacket to pull him right in front of her face.

"WHERES MY PARENTS?" Churin suddenly changed. Her happy personality was gone and replaced with desperation. She wanted to know exactly where her family was.

"WOAH "WOAH GIRL! Calm down" Her eyes were streaming more tears than before as she loosely let go of his jacket.

"Where are... they?" He then thought about what he should say. It's not easy to just tell a child something like this. But she had to know so he knelt down and held her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kid... From what the police have seen around here... They presume your parents have died."

"PRESUME?"

"Well there's blood all over the Hallway and bathroom walls. They found no... I'm sorry kid I shouldn't just say this to you. I can't imagine how you must feel." Chu didn't reply. She just burst into even more tears and cried on the firemans shoulder.

Her family... was gone.


	5. The Genesis

The following day...  
It was the second day at school today and the morning had just begun. Miko was already out of the house and was on her way to the school but today she decided to take a different path. Churin told her where she lived and she thought it would be nice if the two could walk together. Miko wandered down some modern roads passing several houses and corner shops to get to Churin's street until something got in her way. A yellow tape was stretched across the road so nobody could get past and a few policemen were standing at the far end closer to Churins house. Miko stood right up against the tape and leaned a bit to see if she could spot anything that may answer why the road was closed. "Hmm... no use. I can't see a thing." Miko took a few steps back before looking up. There was smoke in the sky at the other end of the road that made the blue sky around it go all purple and green. "Smoke? Was there a fire?" Miko looked for a few more seconds before turning around and walking back the way she came. "If I go round the houses maybe I can see more from the other end."

So Miko wandered off back the way she came down the houses that were soon becoming familiar to her. After about ten houses, she walked past her house again and turned around the corner to go down another street. When she got to the end of this one however, there was yet another yellow tape. "Huh? More tape?" This time though, there was a policeman standing right next to the tape on the other side that Miko could talk to. She ran up to him and tugged his jacket to get his attention. Before she could say anything though, he immediately talked as though he was programmed to say this line. "Hey you're not supposed to be down this street. Didn't you read the signs back there? Please step away and take the other road around the graveyard please." Miko looked behind her to see a rather huge red sign with the words 'Road Closed, Use southern most exit' which made her feel a bit dumb for not noticing. Nevertheless, she had to ask the policeman what had happened in case Churin was involved. "Excuse me sir, what has actually happened?"  
"Hmm? There was a fire in one of the houses down here but it didn't look like an accident as the people inside were killed before the fire was started."  
"Oh... do you know what house it was?"  
"Not sure, the door number was blown off."  
"Ok..."  
"I suggest you hurry up and go down the road over there. It's the only way into Karakura central and I'm sure your trying to get to school." As he finished saying this, a number of people appeared as they started to gather to go to school. All of the students were wearing the gray uniform that showed they were from Karakura High. When they got closer to the yellow tape, they realised they couldn't get down this road and the policeman walked over to them. "Hey everyone, this roads closed down here so you're going to have to go down the southern road to school today. Sorry guys" The students didn't question the policeman as they were already late anyway. So they quickly turned away and walked off down another street. Miko didn't follow them though. She still had one more question to ask. "Er... mister policeman..."  
"Huh? Your still here?"  
"Did you find Churin at the house?"  
"Who?"  
"My friend Churin, she has long white hair and a cute bag with a red rose on the front."  
"Oh right. Yeah there was a girl down there but I'm not sure where she went after she talked with my superior. She wasn't there a few minutes ago when I was."  
"Please can I get through?"

"Huh?" Miko looked at the policeman with the look of fire in her eyes. She had to get to Churins house no matter what. Something has obviously happened and she wasn't going to just walk away from it. She might need her help. "No of course not. It's dangerous down there. Please head down the other road right there." He pointed towards the road all the other kids had gone down. They were out of view now but Miko didn't care about them. She wanted to get to Chu.  
"Please just let me find my friend."

Back at Churins house, the devastated girl looked at the front of the building, still taking everything in. She sat on the ground with her arms around her knees and just stared at the house. The place was defiantly ruined and there was no denying her parents were dead. The blood all up the walls must have been from them. Chu thought about everything while she sat there. It was only for 5 minutes but to her it felt like 5 years. Before coming back to her home, Churin was taken to the police station for an interview and also to be housed. She had no liveable home and her closest relative lived on the other side of Japan. There was nowhere for her to go. So she came back before school started to look at the house one more time. She had to be accompanied by a policeman but he left a few minutes ago. He claimed he had to go check the southern street in case anyone came by and left her alone. Churin was almost ready to get up and go to school but before she even started moving she noticed something. One of the doors that could be seen through the hole in the wall opened and someone stepped through it. Chu didn't catch a good appearance but spotted the person wearing high heel boots so they mustn't have been a policeman and was obviously female. The first person she could guess it to be was her mother.

So shooting to her feet, Churin sprinted over the crushed gate and through the front door that was hanging on one of its hinges. Chu then to a left at the end of the short hallway into the smashed kitchen with blood stained walls and burst through the door she saw the person walk through. What she walked into certainly wasn't the spare room.  
On the other side of the door was absolutely nothing. What Churin expected to walk into was the spare room that was behind the kitchen with a single bed and a desk that she planned to let her friends use if they ever slept over. Instead, Churin ran into a room without walls, without a floor and without a ceiling. It was completely black with nothing inside and no light to see if there were any walls a bit further in. Churin took a step backwards from the centre of the room and jumped at the sound of the door behind her slamming shut. When she turned to see the door, she found it had completely vanished. "What is this?"  
"Heeeeeello Chuchu." Just then a voice broke out over the silent room; a familiar voice that she had heard only an hour ago at school. Then in the midst of darkness, a human shape began to appear walking toward Chu. When it got close, Chu gasped when she realised who it was. The woman she saw spoke to her kindly but with a sadistic feel about it. "You're coming with me Churin. I want to have a bit of fun with you."

"No. For the last time girl I cannot let you through here." Back at the road Miko was standing at, the girl was trying to convince the policeman to let her through. This had lasted about ten minutes now and her last attempt made her fall silent and looked down the road. "Alright? Now on your way please." The policeman turned around and looked down the road. What he didn't realise is that Miko had not left the direction he had expected. Instead, she ran underneath the yellow tape and down the street where he was looking. Miko kept running down the straight road before she finally came to the end and was almost away from the slowly walking policeman. He wasn't fast enough to catch the nimble girl as he was pretty huge and the next turn was her ticket out of his view. The road split to the left and the right where the left was perfectly fine, the right had a very ominous feeling about it. "It must be down this road." With that idea firmly stuck in her head, Miko began to run down the right road. After about five seconds of running she stopped to catch her breath. Even though she was fast, she wasn't the fittest girl ever and needed a break from the constant sprint she was in.  
Bending over and breathing heavily, Miko stared at the ground and noticed a weird change. The tarmac below her on this road was not the normal grey and black but was purple and felt softer than a normal road. Then the floor began to crack and glow red as though fire was trying to burst out but nothing did. "This is weird... Wasn't this a road just a moment ago?" After taking a few more deep breaths, Miko stood back up to notice a drastic change. The roads were suddenly completely smashed and the sky had gone jet black as night. Miko looked around her before running down the road once more but in more of a jog so she could go further without running out of energy. Everything was falling apart as she got closer to the end of the road which started to frighten her. Soon she came to a stop again to look around. "What is happening here? The further down the road I get the more broken it looks." Miko started to walk this time rather than jog but when she got a bit closer to the end of this road, things started to feel very peculiar. Miko's right leg suddenly felt a huge slice of pain as though she was hit by a car but wasn't thrown back. Then her right eye started to blink uncontrollably and didn't stop blinking. This certainly made Miko frightened as she felt fine just a moment ago. "What's happening to me?" The change of health made Miko move slowly until she came to a limp and eventually to a complete stop in the middle of broken tarmac. "Why can't I move? My leg..."

Things were getting really freaky for the lone girl. Her health was drastically falling the closer she was getting to the end of the road where Chu lived. Miko peered through her left eye which was the one now not fully closed and standing on her left leg whereas the right had completely lost feeling. Looking down the road, Miko could see two things moving closer to her. They looked like people but she really couldn't tell from this feeling. She tried to move her right arm up but she couldn't feel that either. Why had her entire right side lost all feeling? What the hell was going on? But then those two things at the end of the road got much closer within almost an instant as though they teleported. They got right up close to Miko and then she finally realised who those two were. Both of which shocked her to a point where she couldn't even speak. They were both girls and both had white hair yet the taller one on the right didn't always have that hair colour. However those spiral pig tails made her identity obvious. The taller one was the first to speak as she looked superior over the second. She had her hand around a chain that was strapped to the shorter ones neck.

"Hmm... Look who we have here. Its little Miko isn't it? Well Churin you get to say goodbye to your best friend before you die." She had a recognisable voice for sure. Miko struggled to look up as even her neck was finding it hard to move but now she could see her face and knew exactly who it was. Miko managed to squeeze a few words out of her mouth before she finally lost control of her limbs and fell to the ground. As though she fell in slow motion, Miko spoke the girl's name. "Alexia..."  
"Haha She knows my name? How wonderful." It was defiantly the evil girl from school. Why was she here with Chu? "Making this street look like it does was easy as pie and grabbing the lovely Chuchu was even easier. Man you girls are really in for it you know." However Miko was already down and pretty much out cold. The amount of pressure that she felt in the air sky rocketed when Alexia walked up to her with Chu in her hands. What was the girl planning to do with Chu anyway? Miko wasn't going to find out. Alexia slapped the helpless chu a few times to get her to open her eyes. She was unconsciously walking as though she was put under a command spell of some kind. The slaps pretty much broke that charm. "Hey Churin, I found your friend."  
"M...Miko?... why?..."  
"So I can show you what happens if you don't co-operate. I killed your family so I think one more push should make you listen to me."  
"Hey wait... what?" Alexia threw Churin to the ground and caused the chain around her neck to tighten so she wouldn't get back up. Then Alexia grabbed Miko by her blue hair. Holding her hand up to the girls face, Alexia laughed maniacally when her palm began to glow purple. "Bye bye Miko. See you in the afterlife." Those words and the sound of Churin screaming was the last thing Miko heard before Alexia Ended her life that day. The purple glow quickly changed into a spheracle object and the space in between her palm and Miko's face detonated with dark energies making her barely recognisable from the shoulders up.

Alexia wasn't what everyone saw her as at school. She had become something far beyond a human and was using that to take control. Leaving Miko to bleed to death with her last gasps of air, Alexia walked back over to Churin and grabbed her by the arm thus yanking her to her feet. "Hurry up then. Lady Shevang is waiting for you to meet her." Alexia held her arm up to the air in front of her and flicked her wrist. The air in front of the evil girl began to distort and looked as though it was tearing itself open to create a portal. Churin was in tears and struggling to stand up so Alexia pushed her through the portal and stepped in gracefully herself. The portal then closed behind her in the same distorted manner it opened and something peculiar occurred. The streets that Miko passed to get her started to reform. Everything that was destroyed fixed itself and was given back its colour as though time was reversing on itself. After ten minutes, even Churins house was perfectly normal once more. However her parents weren't going to be waking up any time soon. Miko on the other hand had died at this point.  
This time, Miko was gone... and thus ends the Prologue of...

**BLEACH GENESIS**


	6. Am I Dead?

Miko certainly died that day in the street leading up to Churins house. The two girls: Alexia and Churin walked away from her deceased body and were never seen again. Miko however, had been released from her body and found herself sitting on the ground and leaning up against a fence. She sat staring at her dead body on the floor for about 2 hours before it was taken from her sight but she made no motion to follow it with her eyes. Instead she just stared at the blood pool left behind and ignored the people walking past. What had happened earlier was too much to cope with at the moment. She had only just joined the school and on her first day, was killed by a classmate. But that Alexia girl couldn't have been a simple classmate if she had the power to kill people with little effort. She must have been pure evil. Miko sat there and thought about this for some time and slowly brought her knees up to her chest and huddled like Churin did when she stared at her destroyed home. That home though, was now perfectly rebuilt but the family within was completely erased along with Miko.

The dead girl looked at the ground while she huddled and just waited. Then after a long wait, school was over and students were coming back home. When the street's reformed, the yellow tape and policemen disappeared with it as though time had literally rewound itself but let the people that died stay dead. It just wasn't fair. However now the perfect time to try and get some help as others will be returning from school and she could try to talk with them. Then as soon as she saw a gray uniformed student in the distance, Miko leapt to her feet and started running. However something slowed her down that she didn't care to notice before. Her legs covered it so she didn't see it so when she felt it she slowed to a standstill again. On her chest was a circular dish made of metal a long metal chain linked down to the floor and dragging behind her. "What is this?" Her voice was weak and her body was moving slowly too as she lifted her arm to hold the chain. But as she grabbed it, what appeared to be mouths full of sharp teeth emerged around the section she held and attempted to bite her. Freaking out slightly, Miko fell backwards onto the floor and clutched her hand in fear.

"What's happening?" But before she could make any sense of it, Miko noticed the student had walked out of her view and another had appeared walking towards her. This person surely brought a smile to her face even though she knew nothing about him. A tall guy with what was supposedly strawberry blonde hair was wandering alone down the street with his hands shoved into his pockets and staring at the floor. He was also talking to himself as he walked. "Inoue asked me to help her with her homework again. I thought she would ask Ishida for something like that."

"ICHIGO!"

Miko screamed at the guy as she ran up to him but his reaction was not what she expected. She stood right before him and instead of stopping, he walked right past. In fact he didn't just walk by her, but right through her. Miko stood directly in his way and he moved through her as though she was made of air. Turning around, Miko called for him again. "ICHIGO!" However he said nothing as he walked on scratching his head and complaining at how tedious Inoue was. "Is he ignoring me or... can he not hear me?" Well the answer was a bit obvious seeing as he just walked right through her like she was a ghost. Realising this, Miko's legs gave way underneath her and she fell to the floor in both anger and fear. "Am... am I really dead?" Miko started to sob after finishing her sentence and that quickly turned into tears. However her crying was short lived when a loud slam crushed a footprint into the pavement a few yards in front of her.

Looking up, Miko saw something that gave her the fright of her life. About ten seconds worth of running distance from her and coming from the direction of Churins house were two large scaled monsters. Each one was the size of the houses they stood near and one had just slammed their foot down hard on the pavement causing it to upturn. Miko looked around at the sight of these two creatures as they came from the direction Ichigo was going and she had to know if he was alright. Another death today would be stupidly unbelievable. Miko managed to spot the orange haired guy running straight towards the two monsters with little fear in his heart. "ICHIGO! RUN AWAY!" However instead of heading Miko's words, the guy ran right up to them. The monster at the front saw him first and moved its giant purple colour claw to swing at him. However, he pushed off to the left and moved himself around the creature as it swung down at where he just was. The other creature had large fists instead of claws and both were humanoid in shape but covered in muscles. This one aimed a punch in Ichigo's general direction but missed when something suddenly caused the creatures' fist to detonate.

All the while, Miko watched from a distance. She could see everything from where she was sitting and dared not move. It looked as though Ichigo was gone now and she could only fear that he escaped. However a second man had appeared that Miko recognised. Sharp black hair, wearing glasses and in the gray uniform was Ishida. However the man was glowing bright blue from what he was holding. From the looks of things, it was a large blue pole shape with string that Ishida was holding and as soon as he let go of said string, a blue object shot forth and tore off the creatures right fist. The monster reared back and roared as its hand came clean off and was quickly followed by several shots to the chest and one more up through the monsters throat and piercing the most distinctive feature of the monster: Its white masked face. When the mask was pierced, the creature quickly faded away by disintegrating into the wind. The second scythe clawed creature turned to greet this man but before it could even roar it was met by a volley of shots to the mask and shattering the creature to pieces in the wind also like when a Lego tower falls over.

After the two creatures were dealt with, Ishida waved his hand to the right and the blue bow shape disappeared. Then, he simply pulled a book from his gray blazer and began to read as he walked away. Miko on the other hand, sat there with her legs sprawled across the floor and her mouth wide open. What the hell just happened? Ishida blew those monsters apart so easily even though they just destroyed a chunk of the pavement. So many questions were now spinning around the girls mind after seeing this swift killing and it made her completely unaware of what was now occurring behind her. She was close to the end of the road she took to get to Churins road and this split off two ways plus an alleyway. But down that dark alleyway was not just bins and dirt. Two red eyes shone from behind the shadows created by the two walls and they moved out revealing yet another masked creature.

However this one was much smaller. It was no larger than a lion and stood on four legs rather than the two huge ones on just two. Its mask was shaped similarly to a mantis head including two pincers at the front but the rest was canine shaped including a scythe ended tail. This masked monster slowly crept up behind the sitting girl and each step it took was perfectly silent making no noise whatsoever. Then without her even noticing its presence it lifted itself onto its hind legs ready to attack. That was when Miko saw the shadow loom over her and made the girl turn around. The creature stood tall over her with its paws raised and bearing claws. Miko let out a loud scream and the monster accompanied by roaring at her. The mouth of the mask opened to reveal only darkness and yet another mouth within for the actual teeth to strike. Then, the monster brought down its claws and aimed to bite the girl across the shoulder as it came down. Miko just screamed as blood shot into the air...


	7. Help from a new Friend

The creature slammed down onto the girl with killing intent. Its teeth and claws showing to take her out in one blow like all the other people it had killed and eaten that day. Miko barely had the time to put her hands on her head and scream as it landed on her. However when the blood gushed forth and into the air, it was not Miko that had been struck. With her eyes closed and hands cupped around her ears, Miko sat there with no sense of moving. After a few seconds had passed, she opened her eyes. She quickly scanned the area with them before turning around to where the creature was. It was lying right behind her in a puddle of its own blood from a large open wound across its throat. Soon after seeing it, the creature fell to pieces as though the shadows were slowly digesting it into the wind and it disappeared within a second. Miko spun her head around a few times to see what had just happened and how. Was somebody else here? She had to make sure so she began to call out. "Hello?" The girl said as she turned a few more times as though she had just lost her phone on the ground or something. "Hello is anybody there?"

"Well there might be if you looked over here" Miko turned around to where a sudden voice could be heard. Her head spun to the right to where she thought she heard the voice but nothing was there. Confused, she slowly turned around to where she was originally facing with a worried look on her face. Maybe something else was about to jump at her? But then she heard the voice again. "Looks like you're having fun out here miss." Miko jumped at the sound of the voice a second time. Looking to her left this time as the voice was coming from there; she saw that someone was sitting next to her. It was a young man only a bit older than Miko was with dark scruffy hair and a happy look on his face. He wore long black clothes which would make him stand out from the crowd if anybody could see him. The clothes looked like what a karate instructor would wear but with long trousers instead called a Hakuma. Miko managed to get out a few words in slow stutter to the new arrival.

"Who... who are you?" he looked at her with that happy smile still. What was so great about this that made him need to smile? She had died and almost got killed so why the hell was he grinning so much?

"My name's Kigira Hensai, pleased to meet you" The guy reached his hand out to Miko and she slowly reached forward to shake it. Who was this guy? He didn't sound familiar, he didn't look familiar and he most certainly needed to stop smiling. Was it because he just found a girl lying in the streets? Was that why he was so happy? However he quickly explained himself to her to avoid any more misunderstandings. "My job is to wander around and find spirits to take back to Soul Society with me. I'm pretty new to this game so I'm really pleased that I have actually found someone to help!" Miko looked at him still with that emotion of sheer fright running down her face like she was about to melt. Kigira was a bit puzzled as to why she was so scared but still kept a grin on his face. "Come on then, let's get you over to the other side." Upon hearing that, Miko freaked. She stood up and took a few steps backwards while flailing her arms just to end up falling down again. "No no, what do you mean the other side? Am I really dead? Why me? Who are you? What's happening?" Kigira looked somewhat alarmed by her reaction but instead of getting angry, he just scratched his head and looked at her again with a calmer voice than before.

"You need to get out of here Miss before more hollows turn up. If more start to appear I don't know if I can stop them from getting to you. After all, I'm new to this charade." Miko listened to him properly this time even though she was still stupidly confused as always. He looked so serious now as that grin had turned into a straight face. Kigira stood up and looked at Miko who was sprawled out on the floor. He then held his hand out again but not to shake, but lift her up from the ground. "I didn't catch your name by the way." Miko looked up at him carefully and slowly moved her hand like before to his. "M...my name is... Miko Sayanashi..." Kigira smiled at this.

"Well it's good to see you're alright Miss Sayanashi. Let's go now alright?" Miko slowly moved her hand even closer until eventually the two were now holding hands. Kigira then pulled on her arm to lift her from the floor. However as he did this, he looked to his left and right with his serious expression again. Something was coming their way and it wasn't pretty. "Alright, let's get this over with." Kigira drew his sword as Miko stood up firmly in front of him. She had to ask what he was going to do though. "What are you doing then? Will it... hurt at all?" Kigira kept his focus on his surroundings, but made sure to answer her question.

"No it won't hurt. I just have to perform Konso on you and then you will be taken to Soul Society. There you will not be hunted by the hollows." Miko looked puzzled.

"What are hollows?" kigira had no time to explain.

"You will learn later alright. For now, let's get you the hell out of here." Kigira lifted his sword and faced the handle towards Miko. Here he had to place the blades handle tip on her forehead to activate Konso: A power that can take spirits to Soul Society. As he placed the blade onto her forehead, the sword started to glow a vibrant white. The blade itself was no different to a normal katana but now it was glowing as a symbol of Japanese lettering appeared on the handle tip and imprinted on Mikos forehead. After that, her entire body started to glow just as the sword did. The girl was frightened as she had never felt this before, like her body was being pulled up and down at the same time while glowing like a Christmas tree. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Was all she could say as she lifted off the floor slightly, and then disappeared into thin air. Within a blink of an eye, Miko was gone from the world and sent to what Kigira called Soul Society. The young man stood there alone now in the street where many creatures had just been running down.

However a smile was brought to his face again as he realised he had performed his duty. He also smiled at the fact of what he could feel moving ever so closer and all around him. Holding onto his blade, he took some time to look around the few streets and houses beside him, also spotting the creatures coming from the shadows, rooftops and streets. They were converging to him as they had all sensed the presence of a Konso being made and are attracted to the energy from Kigira. There were only 7 Creatures around, and one from the roof leapt down to street level in front of Kigira. The other six started to pick up their pace and ran forwards towards kigira of who stood in the middle and was now surrounded by them. He chuckled to himself. "At least i got her out of here before they decided to show their faces." The creature at the front lifted its large mantis like claw and brought it down onto Kigira but he jumped to the side like it was nothing. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"


End file.
